


Oh boy, you're so pretty

by luhariel



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson, Jinyoung just love Jackson so much, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, handjob, help me this is a mess, jinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhariel/pseuds/luhariel
Summary: Jackson has been acting strage and Jinyoung just wanted to show Jackson how pretty he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Jinsonogoly's Jinson Ficfest.  
> Prompt #21: "Working along some huge heartthrob type celebrity during promotion work in China sends Jackson into one of those self doubt spirals about his own body. Jinyoung makes extra sure Jackson knows how appreciated his honey things really are. Like, some serious praise kink type goodness."
> 
> I really don't know what I did here, I'm sorry, this is a mess, i'll hide myself after posting this
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy ♡

It's been nearly five days since Jackson's came back from his last promotion in China and Jinyoung noticed he had been checking himself in the mirror a lot more, exercising non-stop, refusing to eat anything that wasn't organic food and was constantly asking what they thought about his body.

He didn’t say anything about the recording, not even when Jaebum locked themselves in their room hoping the Chinese boy would tell him what was wrong and stayed there for almost three hours, earning just a “I’m ok, JB… I just want to take care of my body, It’s all” and a yellow smile.

None of them believed him, of course.

Jinyoung didn’t know what to do to get Jackson to talk. He was worried the boy would eventually get obsessed with losing weight and build more muscles all over again, thinking that he **had** to or people wouldn’t think he’s pretty enough, even if the members – especially Jinyoung – praised him on a daily basis. He needed to know what happened during his time in China to help his boyfriend.

But then a preview of the show popped-up while searching Jackson’s name on Instagram, posted by one of his countless fanbases, and the brunette was starting to understand what triggered his boyfriend’s behavior after he saw a gorgeous tall man named Yang Yang receiving compliments about his body from the MCs and the other guests, now he just needed a confirmation.

Wanting to have a more private talk with him, Jinyoung asked – almost begged – Jaebum to go out with the rest of the members for a couple hours, saying he would pay if necessary but he needed them out of the dorm and he needed to know when they were heading back, just for “safety” measures and because he thought it would easier to Jackson if it was just the two of them at the dorm.

— Fine, I’ll take them to the movies and treat them dinner, call me if you guys need anything. Want me to bring some to you two too? — JB said while putting on his shoes.

— Yeah, that’d be great — a sigh escaped his lips as the older pulled his hoodie over his head, petting his hair before heading to the door — thanks Jaebumie.

— You don’t need to thank me, just help him, ok? Make sure he knows how wonderful he actually is and everyone love him just the way he his, and I really mean everyone, not just you — Jinyoung laughed and nodded, watching his leader picking up his stuff and hearing the other four on the corridor chatting excitedly — oh, and Jinyoungie?

— Yeah?

— Not in my room, please…

— Don’t worry, hyung — he laughed — and it wouldn’t hurt if you guys complimented him when you come back, you know, so he won’t have any doubts about the things I say… you know how he is, Jaebum.

The elder nodded, his earrings tinkling a little bit, and said an “understood” before he was off the door, the other boys voices going down the corridor.

Jinyoung sighed again, making his way to the maknaes bedroom where he saw Jackson the last time using Bambam’s laptop, God knows why, sprawled on the boy’s bed. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly, peaking inside the room to no sights of Jackson, the door to his own bedroom now open and the sound of explosions coming out of it. He reached the sliding doors and spotted his boyfriend lying on the mattress while watching some action movie. Jackson looked over his shoulder when the korean boy sat near his thigh putting his hand over it, gently rubbing circles over the soft material of his pants.

— Hey, can we talk? – Jackson frowned before pausing the movie and sating straight.

— About what exactly, Jinyoungie?

— You’ve been acting strange lately, Jackson… Don’t come with the “I’m okay, it’s nothing” bullshit again, stop lying to me, I know something is wrong – Jinyoung took his hand and squeezed it lightly. — What happened at the shooting that you start doubting yourself again, to drop your self-esteem so quickly? You know I’m here for you, I want to help… The boys are also worried because you’re not eating properly, you’re overworking yourself and staying hours in the gym, exercising a lot more than you should, they’re afraid you’ll get sick and so am I – he inhaled deeply and brushed Jackson’s fringe out of his pretty eyes – Tell me what’s wrong, please, so we can help you Jackson.

The elder looked down, at their hands, biting his bottom lip nervously trying to avoid Jinyoung’s eyes when he heard another “please” coming out of his mouth. He let out a sigh, still looking at their joined hands and whispering something the korean boy couldn’t understand.

— I can’t hear you, baby… You have to speak louder.

— I said that there was this really pretty actor, Yang Yang, everybody complimented him – he raised his voice a little bit, playing with Jinyoung’s fingers. – About how pretty he was, how tall and slim he was, his acting, his sharp features, his kindness, everything... Even when the filming ended.

— And that made you feel small, didn’t it? – he nodded, head still hanging low. – Look at me, Jackson.

Jinyoung lifted his head when he refused to do so, leaving small kisses all over his face and petting his hair lovingly as he whispered little praises to Jackson with every single kiss. He left a couple pecks on his lips before he tugged Jackson’s hair lightly, bending his head backwards and kissing down his jawline to his neck, receiving a satisfied hum from the older one when he sucked a light mark on his skin, near his ear, so the makeup noonas wouldn’t be so mad at Jackson for showing up with a hickey – again.

— What are you doing, Jinyoung? – his voice was low and his beautiful brown eyes closed.

— Trying to show you how wonderful you are.

A pleased sigh escaped Jackson’s lips when Jinyoung kept kissing his neck, gripping his hair a little tighter while his free hand lifted his shirt, short nails scratching down his torso, guiding his body to lay again on the mattress.

— These are Bambam’s pillows…

— Is not like he cares, he’s been sleeping with Yugyeom on the couch lately using him as a pillow.

Jinyoung says, putting the laptop belonging to the thai boy on the ground after making sure his boyfriend was comfortably laid between all the pillows he brought to his bed, taking off his shirt in the process. The younger one straightened his back and bit his lips, admiring Jackson’s perfect body shamelessly.

The well-defined muscles of his arms, his flat stomach, tick thighs, round ass, the fine hairs on his lower stomach disappearing into his black pants, his beautiful face, pretty pink lips... Jinyoung always thought Jackson was the prettiest person he’d ever met in his life, no matter what people said.

— Stop staring at me, it’s embarrassing – the chinese boy whined and covered his face with his hands, his neck and his ears visibly red.

— Sorry, you’re so pretty I can’t help myself.

Jinyoung chuckled, spreading the elder’s legs a little so he could settle himself between them, letting one of his hands run up and down Jackson’s inner tight while he uncovered his face, holding both his wrists over his head. The Hong Kong native blushed under his boyfriend’s gaze, it was like he was admiring a masterpiece in a museum. Jinyoung thought he was way better than one of those old paintings. He kissed his temple, speaking with a voice so soft Jackson could melt.

— You’re so pretty, Jackson, so beautiful – his breath hitched when he felt the hand on his thigh squeezing it a little harsh then going up, near his crotch, rubbing little circles through the black fabric. Jinyoung’s lips where back at his neck, nipping at it lightly, afraid of leaving marks where people could see. – I could stare at you all day and not get tired and you’d like even prettier to me.

A warm hand came to his waistband, playing with it, Jinyoung’s mouth going down on his body biting and playfully licking his nipples, his ribs, his waist, leaving a wet trail behind between lows “you’re so amazing”, “so kind and humble”, “I’m so lucky to have you”, “you mean so much to me”.

The sound of elastic hitting skin echoed in the tiny room when the younger pushed it down a little bit and pulled at it on purpose just to see the red mark after they finish, earning a low moan from Jackson. He smirked when he saw the other had closed his eyes, breathing already irregular.

— I’m going to release your wrists, can you keep them still, baby? – he whispered into Jackson’s mouth receiving no verbal response, just a nod. – Answer me, Jackson.

— Yes, yes I can – Jackson shivered and whine at the commanding tone, opening his legs a bit more to accommodate Jinyoung better.

— Good boy.

Jinyoung’s smirk grew when he heard his boyfriend whimpering at the praise, taking his pants off slowly, making sure his hands touched every inch of Jackson’s skin. He gripped his waist tightly, thumbs going under the waistband of his boxers, grinding against him still fully clothed.

His blue sheets were all wrinkled with the force Jackson’s hands were clenched around it, the needy moans he loved so much coming out of the elder’s mouth, affecting Jinyoung like a spell, making him groan. The last piece of clothing on Jackson’s body was thrown on the floor, Jinyoung’s lips were back on his skin, kissing his lower stomach and purposefully missing his cock, going down to his thighs biting and sucking harshly, leaving dark purple marks.

The moans got louder and the younger couldn’t contain a satisfied grin, squeezing those wonderful thighs just as hard, watching his lovers face contorted with pleasure, mouth hanging open and eyes screwed shut. And he had barely started.

He took Jackson’s cock in his hand, moving it at a slow pace, watching his thighs quivering.

— You’re already close, baby? – Jackson nodded again, biting his lips trying to muffle his moans, his fists tightening on the sheets. – But we just started, tsc… Well, I hope your refractory period hasn’t changed.

Jinyoung add some pressure when he reached the head, his thumb pressing the boy’s slit while his free hand snake between strong quivering legs, massaging his balls, fingers softly brushing over his perinium. He watched as Jackson’s face contorted once again, a really loud moan scaping his lips as he came on his own stomach and Jinyoung’s hand.

Cleaning his hand on the sheets, Jinyoung went back to kissing his boyfriend’s face and neck, caressing his body gently while Jackson breathed heavily.

— So good, baby, so good for me – he said soflty petting his hair again, hearing a whimper, felling hands on his chest fisting his shirt.

— You’re wearing too much clothes – the younger chuckled, taking off his shirt and pants, pulling Jackson’s bottom lip between his theet.

— Better now?

— Yeah, a lot – the older sighed loudly when Jinyoung started to kiss his neck and rocked against him, holding his thighs on strong grip. He hugged Jinyoung’s waist with his legs, his arms resting at his side again.

— You can touch me now, Jackson.

Not even a second later, the chinese boy had his hands all over Jinyoung’s body, scratching his back, pulling his hair, trying to take off his underwear… He didn’t wait for permission to start biting his shoulder, moaning loudly against it, with the younger’s face hid on his neck.

Jackson didn’t know what to do with himself, he felt overwhelmed with all the attention, all the love and praises he was receiving, his body shivering, trembling every time Jinyoung praised him, rocked against him, squeezed his thighs leaving more mark in it, tugged on his cock. He muffled a moan on Jinyoung’s shoulder, holding on to the younger when he came the second time, just as hard as the first one, breath uneven, right hand pulling Jinyoung’s hair harshly but he didn’t seem to care.

Next thing he knew he was riding his boyfriend, both hands on his chest trying to sustain his body upwards, the younger’s hard cock between his ass cheeks as he shamelessly grinded against him, half lidded eyes looking straight at Jinyoung who had a big grin on his lips. Fuck if he couldn’t come just looking at him, just hearing all the “good boy, you’re doing so well”, “you’re so beautiful”, “nobody can do this better than you”, “I love your smile”, “these hickeys look so pretty on your skin”, seeing that proud smile on Jinyoung’s sinful lips... And he did, came all over Jinyoung’s stomach and chest, moaning his name like it was a mantra.

But the younger wasn’t done yet, his cock still rock hard.

Jackson was once again laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, chest rising on a fast pace when Jinyoung whispered more praises on his ear, parting his legs carefully, kissing his jaw, distracting him from the cold fingers that circled his rim, entering him while little resistance at this point, moving slowly for a while before they were gone, Jinyoung’s dick taking its place.

He didn’t move at first, just showering Jackson with kisses and little compliments. When the boy started to whine and whimper Jinyoung finally moved, slow and hard at first, going almost all the way out to trust back inside him, the sound of his hips hitting the back of Jackson’s thighs echoing in his room, his moans joining the sounds very quickly.

The moans became louder once again when Jackson started to beg, a bunch of incoherent phrases telling Jinyoung to move faster, to fuck him harder, deeper, to break him. He fastened his pace, tugging Jackson’s cock at the same time, nail digging his slit lightly, his walls tightening around him.

He kissed Jackson roughly biting and sucking at his bottom lip, moaning against his mouth, watching his as eyes screw shut, lips parted against his with high pitched moans scaping through it. Jinyoung felt when his nails dig on his back and the fingers intertwined in his hair pulled at it, his name leaving Jackson’s mouth when he came again, trembling all over, holding onto Jinyoung who also came after a couple more trusts. He pulled out but his hand never stopped moving, he kept masturbating Jackson at a fast pace.

Jinyoung kissed his cheek and he whimpered, shaking so hard, griping his arms and trying to close his legs, felling a tingling sensation, a burn on his lower stomach.

— Jinyoungie, please – he whined, almost sobbing with the overstimulation, thinking he would pass out if Jinyoung didn’t stop. — Please, please, please…

He received a brief kiss and the hand on his cock was gone, he breathed harshly, felling Jinyoung cuddle him, caressing his back, leaving small kisses on his face. He hid himself on his neck trying to calm down, hugging the other boy tightly. They didn’t say anything, didn’t need to, just stayed like that for a while with Jinyoung humming some songs and petting Jackson,

— Will you stop hiding things from me now? – was the first thing Jinyoung said, his voice low and gentle.

— Sorry…

— You don’t need to say sorry, just understand you don’t have to deal with things alone – he kissed Jackson’s neck, bringing him closer. – I’m here for you, ok? – Jackson murmured a “thank you”, making himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms.

Jinyoung just smiled, letting Jackson take a nap before having to wake him up to take a shower when Jaebum texted him they’re heading back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I still think the ending was a bit abrupt and this entire fanfic was a mistake....... But, yeah....
> 
>  
> 
> Drop by my curious cat and leave a prompt if you want ~ https://curiouscat.me/Luhariel or talk to me on twitter @Luhariel
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you~♡


End file.
